User talk:Apj26
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Apj26! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 17:57, February 13, 2012 You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations :) Hi Apj26, I'm so happy to hear that you can noww chat freely, and I feel kinda proud that I helpepd you :) Anyway, please do not get your self banned. Now it's actually easy, you can say hell because you can't use ' for He'll. But don't over use that, CP are smart enough to figer out that you mean heck not Hell. Best regards, ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 21:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) i am some one else ik i edited it lol Come on,come! hey,apj26 how do you add those picture of us in here and i want you to let you know that i have two wiki log in one is bloomwinxfan (which i am using right now) and love07818 (will use in the future,not right now).Okay,bye. From:Bloomwinxfan and Love07818.03/03/12 18:53 in pm. Congratulations! Congratulations '''Apj26, You have archived 500 edits :) -- CHOWDER2000Cart Surfer Dude! 22:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S Can I be on your buddy list on your User page, Thanks! CONGRATULATIONS! Congratulations Apj26, You have archived 1,000 edits :) -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 21:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello Apj, We have greatnews fot you! today (March 17, 2012), you received Rollback rights! Rollback rights give you the right to undo edits in one click! if you view the page history, near the "Undo" button, there is also a "rollback" button. If you click this button, you will automatically revert the page to the last version, but make sure the previous version inst vandalised too! For more information adn help about Rollback rights, pelase contact me or any other admin. Happy editing, and enjoy the rollback rights! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratz and youre INVITED! CONGRATZ for being a new rollback! Due to this you are one of the special guests for my party: Enjoy the party! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Did you went to see your grandfather and you grandmother? Hi,it's me love07818. So you went to see them for two day? Your problem You cannot get on to chat because of new I89. Try using another browser, I would use Google Chrome or Mozilla Firefox as they work very well on the CPW Chat. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Plus, YOUR A SPECIAL GUEST! Questions for you You are invited to answer some of my questions for my resent project. Just click my user name here User:Flibie 28 and click blogs. Then click the blog There coming.... and answer the questions in the comments. This is all! Waddle on! Your Invited! Hey Apj26!I got something 4 you! Oh,Puffles. Someone talk to this puffle NOW! 18:50 March 24,2012 Your invited to my party! Hey, look below for what this message is about! Hope you can make it! Template made! Your template has been made! Template:PHfound Invited! Please come, as you are a '''VIP Your Invited! Please come!! :) 14:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Good job Key to Administrator A'dmin Dashboard is an important administrator feature. It can change many things on your wiki so use it carefully. . '''B'locking blocks users from editing and chatting on the wiki. Block people carefully as you do not want to make a mistake and make people angry. . 'C'hatting is important as an admin. If you go on chat, there may be an argument what as an admin can sort out. . 'D'oing admin tasks for the wiki is extremely important. It makes you a good admin (not editing, doing tasks) and also important to the wiki. 'E'diting is not important as an admin. You have to look after and take care of the wiki instead of edit all the time. You can edit sometimes though in spare time. 'F'alling out with other users is a bad thing. If you do fall out, try and become friends again or the user may leave. 'G'reat work is needed to become and stay an admin. You need to take care of everything listed here. 'H'ating people is a bad thing. If you hate somebody or have somebody who is one of your foes you should try and become friends. It is even worse for an admin to have this. 'I'mportant users should be treated nicely on the wiki for all their hard work. You could give them rollback/admin/chatmod but discuss it with another admin first. 'J'oking about people can often make people upset as they do not realise you are joking. Please do not do it and try and calm down any situations with this in. 'K'ing (pretending to be) and showing off could upset users who have less rights than you. They may get upset and leave so I do not recommend doing this. 'L'eaving is a bad thing for the wiki. If somebody is leaving, you should try and persuade them to come back but do not get too many users involved and do not make them annoyed, also show them the quitting policy. I will add the rest soon. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Congratulations! You are our new admin! Have fun! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 11:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! I will help you in your first few days of the admin job. If you need any help, contact me via my talk page. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 11:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Well done on becoming an Admin! I hope you're happy with it :) ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 12:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 12:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! Hey, just leaving this message to say congratulations on becoming an Admin! You really deserve it!! :D --Wasp125 12:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Congratulations Hey! Congrats on becoming an Admin! Welcome to the Administration! You are also in the Admin Council! And you are the newest member of the council! If you have any help about the admin tools/features, contact me! Or the other admins! Thanks- User talk:Mixer2301 Did you...= Did you post this? Hello Can you un-kick me? I heard there is a hacker! Anways 1 day has been,and im sorry for what i did. Please un-kick! ~~Waddle467 Thanks for the pics, Apj! :D--Dynovan | Let's Talk | Titanic - 100 years below the waves 16:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Important Lizard Master Hello Apj, I was asked to unblock LizardMaster, so i checked his block log and saw you blocking himor sending hate mails. Can you please upload an image of his hate mail, so i'll be able to verify his block? Thank you for your attention, and have a peng-tastic day! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thannks for the images, Apj! Do you wanna meet up on Sleet? --Dynovan | Let's Talk | Titanic - 100 years below the waves 16:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) My edit Hey. Can you explain why you are reverting my edit on the Medieval Party page? We've got all of the evidence that Gary is arriving and I've asked you but you don't seem to want to tell me. ~Yoshiandmario1 The proof I'm not sure what the ID is, but it is listed on a couple of blogs. You can probably google "Gary Medieval Background" and it should pop up. Apj! I can't get into chat! Have I been kickbanned? --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 19:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY APJ I SAW YOU ON SLEET AND THIS IS YOUR PC: Ph1n3a5and77 20:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Guess What? , I have something to tell you. Ye be blessed! Hi bud.png|Oh and hi bud!!! Ye be Knight now put this template on your page and me explain de rest during de Medieval Party 2012! Till den, see ye round! -_' (wink) RE: The chat was disabled due to crashing errors. If you want to talk to me, go to the soccer wiki. Thanks (Do not undisable chat). Ok dude ive got my answers for detective chuck my characters name Is Vivi i am a good person i join chuck at start of thestory my powers are that i can turn my magifying glass to anything and i can heal and throw fire balls ok thanks for the questions From Yappat Here is the sketch of the town. :) Yep Yes. You cannot go on chat, we might install another type of chat. RE:-__- Me too! :O Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello! You have been nominated for Penguin of the Month by Dps04. You can check your nomination here. You have done a good job and I wish you all the best. You're amazing Hi, Apj26! I'd just like to say that you are amazing! A great admin on this wiki. I want to be like you. I hope to be your friend and wish you a good wiki future. -Jjoeyxx "Nearly 100 Edits Party" You are invited to Alabama67's "Nearly 100 Edits Party"!! Server:Crystal Time:12:30 PST Date:May 21,2012 Info:Tracking down Gary,Walking our Puffles,Doing an epic snowball fight in the Snow Forts. Alright dude, Here is the cover of the FIRST EVER ISSUE! :D New Wikia Hub Hi! I'm Dent, a Pirates Online Wiki Admin, and I just wanted to let you know that there's a new Wikia Hub for Disney Virtual Worlds. Feel free to modify the description and icon for your Wiki in the Hub, or even add a footer to your Wiki if you want. Everyone at the POTCO Wiki hope your Wiki continues to thrive and excel. : ) --''Dent--Talk'' 13:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) That's your problem then. It's to do with your computer. hey friend you have to rename super hero party to Marvel Super Hero takeover because is his official name (marvel without CAPS) Operation Blackout page Hello Apj26, Operation Blackout will be a future event in a behind the scenes video they did give proof. I have Called Club penguin and mthey said Operation Blackout will come out. This party will come out. Please bring back the Operation Blackout page back, Bsyew 22:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights Apj, I'm sorry to tell you this but I have some complaints about your abilities as an admin. #You have been encouraging others to curse (don't deny it. That word is a curse word. If you don't think so, go ask your mother and teacher what they think about it.) #You have been unblocking users that were blocked for swearing. I don't need to ask anyone to block a user that has broken the rules. It's my job to do that, and you have been making that even harder to do by unblocking misbehaving users. If you keep misusing your admin rights and leadership, I may have to discuss revoking your rights. Please listen to this message and correct your mistakes. -'''ShrimpPin (Bureaucrat, Admin, Wizard101 player, dream recorder, awesome person) 23:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Apj. This message is about the promotion of Bsyew. Blast gave his rights to Bsyew but there was going to be an admin meeting to discuss a new rollback. Blast may have done this with chatmod, but rollback is a right where we need very good people. Bsyew is a nominee of this discussion, but we cannot rule out Fottymaddy, Choco Late9, Green Ninja and other people. The meeting of the deciding of the new rollback will be when 3''' admins are online. This is because the desicion is very important. Be prepared Hello, I am sending this message to all rollbacks, admins and bcats I can get to: A very dangerous CP Wiki vandalism group and CP Army called the Purple Republic have striked the Army Wiki and the Fanon Wiki. Beware as the chances are high they will attack here next. Get everyone together and make sure you are prepared! '''star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Awards Can I make an awards ceremony like a user did (Happy65 said it on his talk page). I ask DPS, but he hasn't replied yet. Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism There is vandalism on the Club Penguin page and your user page.Yugimuto1 -Talk 16:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 74.104.36.249 Please block 74.104.36.249, he add spam comments to blogs. Thank you for your attention. You're invited! tomorrow.--*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 22:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks Thanks for your postcard, Apj, bu i was not logged in at the moment ;) 23:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 PM? Dude, you don't have PM? Re:Help Sorry, but i cannot join chat at the oment (i'll explain later). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 22:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure about this page. I think that the best to do is to wait untill this page is expanded and see if it is really necessary, but i trust your judgement. :Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 22:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Council Hello. You have been invited to a Admin Council meeting. It shall take place at 16:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the soccer wiki chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! Your Party Hey Apj, it's me Alabama, I just wanna tell you that I have bad news for you(I know what your'e thinking, Where's the good news?).Bad news is...I can't come to the party your'e hosting tomorrow. I know it's sad. *sigh* See ya. :( Alabama67 6/5/12 Your Party II Apj, Cece53755 keeps asking me to invite her to your party. The only reason she is doing this is because she saw your blog about the party your hosting today and she never got invited to any party we are hosting in this wiki. SO HURRY UP AND REPLY!!!! Alabama67 6/6/12 P.S. Don't get mad at me for asking this!! A picture for fun Hey Apj, because you were so nice to invite her(you know who we are talking about right?), I made you a picture for being so nice. Here it is. Flight Festival 2012 Eurovision Do you like eurovision? If so please say on my talk page.Yugimuto1 -Talk 10:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Please go here and leave me a message, I will make you an admin after. http://eurovisionsongcontests.wikia.com/wiki/Eurovisionsongcontest_Wiki[[User:Yugimuto1|Yugimuto1]] -Talk 10:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, how do you make a logo for the marvel super hero takeover on this wiki?Yugimuto1 -Talk 10:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) The link I gave you a few messages above... Could you please go to that wiki and please edit. Thanks, also please tell other people about it as well.Yugimuto1 -Talk 17:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear penguin, you are invited to C H U N K Y ' S Fire vs water part-ay. Date: 23rd june time: 5:00 PST Place: Iceberg Objective: Ninjas try to make the sky there color. Hope you can come --C H U N K Y 07:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Server: sleet Puffleboy25 I noticed that you unbanned Puffleboy25 from the chat and claimed that what he said is not a swear word. I, Awesome335, have undone this unbanning or something like that. Not to be rude, but since WHEN is the "f" word NOT a curse? Please do not unban him again. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 20:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Party! You are invited! --- Scorn, the king of you nightmares. 18:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Party! Re:Hello I was being insulted, I do not wish to go back if it continues. Re:>:( Blastthehedgehog and Psaro the Penguinslayer talking about how that I insulted the entire wiki. Okay Hello, I'm at the cake wiki's chat. Chat Problem It is now fixed, i think it was because of a new animated emoticon on chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi there Birthday Boy! Here's your present, I wish you a very happy day :) It's me, Sdgsgfs Hello Apj26, I heard that your birthday is today. So, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"! I'm gonna give you a gift, actually an award that I didn't give to anyone since long time. Here: You're a great editor in this wiki, looking forward to have you in this wiki for long time. Thank you,Sdgsgfs 15:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Apj! Happy Birthday, Apj! I made this image for you. It's a gift-and it's also comedic-at the same time! I hope you have a great day! (I had trouble finding my Pizza Apron just to do this...lol) Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I made you once another birthday gift! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! Yugimuto1 Talk edits 15:59, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Image Hi Apg, I'm kinda in a hurry so ill only be able to add it later. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:49, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Apj!!! Happy Birthday, Apj!!!! I hope you are good!! ^_^ --This user is a Filipino!!!! Alabama67 16:12, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Alabama67 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hey Apj! Happy Birthday! I made a little pic for you, but I didn't have much time, and it is a little blurred. Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy it! --THE IRON CHARMANDER! 16:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 Happy Birthday Apj26! --Penguin12345 19:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Papyp Yabhdtir! Guess what that means? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! You get the BIRTHDAY award...which doesn't exist. Think of it as a hypothetical! Because it doesn't exist, it can look like ANYTHING! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 19:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) bday! happy b day bro hope you get a good cake!-- VA VA TALK 20:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Your invited! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) POTM Hello Apj26, Congratulations! You're the POTM this month. You can add this Template in your user page if you want to. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 06:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! Congratulations! You are this month's penguin of the month. Add the template below to your user page by putting there. Hey Apj26, what shall I do to go to chat? APJ26, Why did you kick me? ty for being mature and banning me. -_- ... I have 10 edits. Unban me already. Dude, Really? Ive had 10 edits for a while now. Unban me from the chatbox. Chase664 15:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Green Dance Sweats Hi Apj, It says on the article it is available, but no catalog is mentioned. If you know where it is found (unless it is not available), please add it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) My B-day is the same date like you! My Birthday is in June 26th, and it is also your birthday on June 26th! --Aparnaa 02:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Aparnaa T. Indigo Bird Get Well! Hi Apj, I understand you are sick today. Get well soon! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chatban Can you please unban me from the chat? Sdg banned me just when we worked things out. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Why am I STILL banned from the chat for nothing? CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register hi apj26 we have a prob user gage the forest Lokomo knows noting about cp and just wants to go on the chat he has also bean a bully. Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs Re:Hello I'm having the same problem! HELP APJ I CAN'T GET ON CHAT PLEASE HELP FROM PSARO INVITED! Apj,your invited to my party of 500 edits!.be sure to check my blog,it has ALL the info.and come with a Party Hat! Vikey OUT! Would you do the honour? Hi Apj! Tonight is the opening ceremony for the Olympic Celebrations on CP Fan World Wiki? Can you come and light the final cauldron on the chat? It's ok if you can't. --Sir Jjoeyxx (talk) 15:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Invataion! Hello,You are Invited to Rule666's MEGA PARTY More info here! Wiki Discussion Meeting Hello, Be sure to attend the Wiki Discussion Meeting today on this wiki chat! Your voice can change the future of the wiki. Thank you, The Administration {| cellspacing="0" width="100%" align="center" bgcolor="#E0FFFF" style="border:2px solid #000000; -moz-border-radius:0.5em;-webkit-border-radius:0.5em; padding:1em;" |- valign="top" | width="100%" | Hello! You have received this message on your talk page because you are involved in some way with Club Penguin Wiki: A Documentary, whether you are a scriptwriter, director, filmer, or producer. Get ready to do your job during production We look forward to working with you. The CPW: A Documentary Team cake cake cake abd more cake Award Hello Apj, I would like to present you a Award! Invited! hey Apj26 your invited to my lava fruit party and my 183 days party!- User:lolz222 AKA harrison5250. Heya Hey! Sorry about waiting for your picture from Picture Department. Pengo1693 Media (my company) have just taken over so, here's your picture. Please post it as your avatar if you appreciate it. :) Just checkin' Hey, Apj! I have a question. Do you have the most recent version of Club Penguin Magazine? If so, is a penguin called Mountain717 mentioned? I heard that he got the postcard that says "You rock! You're a published penguin in this month's Club Penguin Magazine! You have earned 1,000 coins". I wanted to make sure my friend was actually mentioned. ;) Thanks! Ocean6100 (talk) 15:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Thanks so much! I told him, and he is excited! Thanks again. ;) OCEAN IS IN DA HOUSE! Have something to say to me? Leave a message! Another question about Mountain717 & CP Magazine Hey Apj! Another question. What is the in-game item that comes with the magazine that Mountain717 is featured in? I want to make sure that I get the right one. ;) OCEAN IS IN DA HOUSE! Have something to say to me? Leave a message! Award I'm sorry. I asked for his age since i said i think he is under 13 and he went i'm not. I wrote I want to know if you want to share it with me Isn't a month going a bit too far? Why not just three days? Ts09 (talk) 20:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by Sleep as your puffle? -Redicted from How to be Old blue RE:Hi Nope, not working. But ... phew, at least it's not just me, here :P. I'm sure it will get up-and-running soon, though! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Wanna be friends? How Could You Do This? How could you do this to me? i only said it is underage there is no proof i was pretending i was protecting my computer at all cost nessacary and you did not listen and took away one of the most important things of my life i am actully 28 can i be unbanned? From Sthomas apj26 i'm sory for calling you name's can you pleases let me back in the chat Covey123 says did you meet me? Yesterday? I was on Sleet Dock. I noticed a oenguin said Apj26. PLZ ADD ME! I ROCK ~CHECKITGEE Touhou, anyone? posted on.... 05:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I saw your username on the top ten things to do in the fair! My Ban Can i please be unbanned since all i did was test if the text? rate was on this wikia Ts09 (talk) 10:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Quimby He made another account to harass me!